Our Secret
by Godling of Yin
Summary: I have lived the past sixteen years not knowing I had a half brother. My mom knew, and of course my dad knew. But no one told me until today, on my eighteenth birthday that I had a brother. When I have first officaly met him as my brother, I have met him before though. Part One of my Secret series
1. Chapter 1

I have lived the past sixteen years not knowing I had a half brother. My mom knew, and of course my dad knew. But no one told me until today, on my eighteenth birthday that I had a brother. When I have first officaly met him as my brother, I have met him before though.

Let me back up some. My dad is Inutashio and my mom Izayoi. My dad is also ten years older than my mom. They had met when my dad was thirty-one and my mom twenty-one. But I found out today that before my dad married my mom, he was married to some other woman that I have never met. And they had a child together, named Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was six when his parents got divorced and seven when I was born. But he didn't know about me really. He knew I was born and that's it.

But as I said, I have met him before, multiple times actually. And I sort of have this huge crush on him. But I guess I should explain how I know him now though. My best friend's, Kouga, older brother, Naraku, is best friends with Sesshomaru. I hang out at Kouga's house all the time and Sessohmaru is there eighty percent of the time. We hang out since Naraku and Kouga are pretty close.

Sesshomaru and I had this nice thing going of fliriting with each other. It was obivous that we had liked each other, pretty much the only reason we weren't dating was because of the age gap. I didn't mind but Sesshomaru was adamant about not dating me until I was of legal age. But that didn't stop the kissing or making-out we seemed to do a lot. I never complained though. I didn't mind waiting.

The thing between Sesshomaru and I started two years ago, and he told me on my eighteenth birthday he would ask me out. I always had looked forward to that day, when I could officaly make Sesshomaru mine. But now that was impossible.

"Inuyasha, I know this is a lot to taken in but you shouldn't stare at Sesshomaru with a look of horror it is quite rude." My mother reprimanded me. But I couldn't help that look, I was devastated the day I was looking forward to for the last two years was now ruined.

I couldn't say anything, instead I just shook my head and ran off to my bedroom. Leaving all of my friends and my party behind. I wasn't in the mood for all of that now. I wanted to piece back together my heart alone.

I heard my father yelling for me to come back but I ignored him. I was mad at them. Why did they have to pick this day to tell me about him. Why couldn't it have been years ago or I don't know some other day than my own birthday.

I slammed the door to my room shut and threw myself onto my bed. I was sobbing my eyes out, trying to get rid of the pain in my heart. I was curled up into a little ball, with tears non stop running down my face, when I heard someone knocking on the door. I ignored it, thinking it was one of my parents. But the knocking continued, so I got off of my bed and I opened the door.

Standing there was Sesshomaru. I felt more tears run down my face, because I remembered that I couldn't have the gorgeous guy standing in front of me. "Little one please dry your eyes." He said to me in a gentle tone. I rubbed the tears off my face with my sleeve. Trying to stop the sniffling and the new tears running down my face.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" I said in an even tone, hoping he would go away. I know he didn't have anything to do with this but I just didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Don't dare starting use that tone with me, Inuyasha! I know you are upset but that does not mean take it on me or try to shove me away." He said, slightly annoyed. "I know you have been looking forward to this day because of my promise." Sesshomaru whispered to me lightly, pulling me into his arms.

"Yes, I have been. I have liked you for two years and the day I could officaly be yours, it gets ruin by my parents telling me you are my brother! Of course I am upset!" I whined to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. His arms are wrapped tightly around me, like he is guarding me. I always felt so proteced when he held me like this. I let out a deep sigh.

"You know we could forget all about what has happened here tonight and still become a couple." I stared at him in shock. Here this guy who adheres to every law and moral, is now telling me that even though we are brothers we should still be a couple.

"Sesshy are you feeling alright?" I asked, using my nickname for him so he knew I was joking.

"Yes, little one, I have a confession to tell you actually." He said looking away from me. I knew this wouldn't end well.

"What is it, Sesshy? You know you can tell me anything." I whispered, putting my fingers under his chin to make him look at me. I hoped this wouldn't be anything too bad.

"You know how met a little before you sixteenth birthday?" I nodded my head. "Well a couple days before your sixteenth birthday, Father came and visited me, and asked if I wanted to met my younger half brother. I had always blamed Izayoi and her child for breaking my parents apart, when I was a kid. Some of those feelings lingered when Father asked me then. But then he showed me a picture of you, and I realized that I liked you. So I declined not wanting you to know about our relations. I am sorry little one, but I have always known you were my brother and I still fell in love with you." I was shocked, he had known but never told me. How could he keep a secret like that away from me?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a softer whisper. Not knowing how I should react to this information.

"At first I thought our feelings would evenutally fade away. But when I realized I was in love with you, I then decided that I would wait until you were an adult for you to decide what you wanted to do. Father came to me a few days ago and asked again if I wanted to meet you. I then decide I would let your parents tell you everything and let you go from there." He said softly, removing his arms from me. I realized that I didn't care if he was my brother, I still love him, and want to be with him.

"Sesshomaru, I love you. I have for the last two years and I will continue loving you until the end of time. I don't care how we are related, I want to be your love and your everything." I said without hesitation. Sesshomaru stared at me shock, but it was soon replaced with joy.

"Thank you little one, I love you. Will you be my everything?" I nodded my head and kissed him. The kiss was full of happiness, love, joy, and pleasure. It was everything we felt sum up into one thing. And really words couldn't even begin to describe how amazing it felt.

"I love you too Sesshy." I told him, before him pulling into another kiss.

"This will be our secret, little one. We won't tell anyone else." I nodded my head and sealed this truth with a final kiss.


	2. Second Secret

The Sequel is now up. It is called Enthralling Secret. I am so sorry it took so long for to put it up. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Sincerely,

Godling of Yin


	3. Third Secret

Third Story of the Series, Destructive Secret, is now up. Please read. There will be at least two more following this one.


	4. Fourth Secret

The fourth part of the series, Refreshing Secrets, is now up


End file.
